1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an apparatus for adjusting an optical element, and more particularly, to an apparatus for adjusting an optical element which is embodied in a compact structure and may easily adjust the position of an optical element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical system having optical elements such as a lens or an optical filter, it is necessary to precisely adjust the positions of the optical elements after the optical elements are assembled. In a precise optical system, it is difficult to secure optical performance by simply assembling the optical elements.
In the assembly of an optical system, due to gravity or deviation in parts, an axial positional error may be generated on lenses, or a central axis of a lens may be inclined with respect to or deviated from an optical axis. Thus, to improve resolution of a lens, after an optical system is assembled, tilt of the lens is adjusted, the lens is centered to fit to the optical axis, or a focus is adjusted.
Typically, the lens position adjustment is complicated and the adjustment method is difficult. Also, to make the position of a lens adjustable, a mechanical equipment for adjustment typically needs to be attached to an optical system, which increases the size of the optical system and complicates the structure thereof.